Naruto's New Training
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going on a date! But Naruto isn't what you'd call 'Prince Yuki'. Tsunade's busy, so she asks Shizune and 4 other Shinobi to help. One things for sure, this wont be easy. NaruHina! Rated T for very light Jiraiya ness. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's New Training**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or anything of the sort. If I did though, this story would be right after the filler arc, Iruka would drown in a river, and my Kakashi would act like a 6 year old.**

**Full Summary: Hinata and Naruto are going on a date!(Awww :3) But Naruto is so ungentlemanly, that Sakura, not wanting Hinata to be embarrassed, secretly asks Tsunade to 'train' him! But Tsunade is one woman. One busy woman for that matter. And turning Naruto from a loud-mouthed brat into a soft-spoken prince wont be so easy. So she enlists the assistance of Shizune, Iruka, Guy, Jiraiya and Kakashi to help train him! Now, If Shizune would stop worrying, Iruka would stop nagging, Guy would stop bragging, Jiraiya stop womanizing and Kakashi would take is seriously, then they might actually succeed! **

**A/N: This is my 11th story. I've come a long way(really I have) and I hope this turns out as cute and funny as I'd hoped :3. So please, it'd be appreciated for you to review! Oh, and all this is before Shippuden, so they're 13. Ah, young love. Anyway, no violence, or anything like that. An optimistic story about the NaruHina that we all know exists :D. Anyway, I tried my best not to make the characters seem OC. If they are, please tell me and I'll fix it up.**

**Prologue**

_Hinata Hyuga stood at the top of the Hokage monument, overlooking the village. She had finally confessed her feelings to Naruto Uzumaki, the fox-boy whom she liked for as long as she could remember. He had thought it over for a good 5 minuets when she told him. He said "I need to think. Meet me at the Hokage monument tonight at 11:30. I'll see ya then! Bye Hinata!" And then he ran off. It was 11:59 now. "Hinata?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see him. Naruto. The clock struck Midnight."I'd love to. Really I would." He said, with the kind and considerate smile that he'd always kept hidden._

**Chapter 1**

**Present Time**

"_Only one week left._" Hinata thought to herself during training. "_I can hardly wait!_" Now, you may be asking yourself 'What is it? What can Hinata not wait for?'. She just can't wait for her date with Naruto, the boy she's had a crush on since they were in the academy together. With the help of Shino, one of the boys on her team, she gathered up the courage to ask Naruto out last night. Shino liked Hinata, in the way that she liked Naruto, though you couldn't tell from the emotionless trance he always seemed to be in. But he wanted his friend to be happy. So he put his feelings aside so that he could see her with the person who she wanted to be with. While staying friends with her, and being happy for both of them.

At first, Naruto had said that he didn't have an answer for Hinata. It worried her. She liked Naruto, and wanted to be with him with every fiber of her being, but she had to take his feelings into consideration too. Naruto had given it some thought over night, and told her the very second it became the next day. Hinata was so happy then, and she still was. It was practically overflowing from her body, from her pores and soul. She was just off in a daze all through training.

"Hinata, Hinata." Kurenai asked her only female student, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Y-yes Kurenai-sensei?" She asked in her usual shaky tone.

"You seem to be a bit out of it today. You okay hon?" Kurenai asked sincerely.

"Um, Uh-huh. J-just a little tired I guess." Hinata said smiling. Kurenai smiled too. Hinata rarely seemed happy in general, so it filled her sensei with joy just to see her student so glad.

"Well, I guess that's it for your training today." Kurenai personally trained Hinata after Kiba and Shino were dismissed. After the whole thing with Neji at the chunin exams, Hinata wanted to become stronger physically, as she did emotionally and mentally. So she talked with Tsunade, who recommended personal training.

"Um, o-okay then sensei." Hinata said. "I'll be seeing you!" She waved good-bye to Kurenai, then began to walk home. As she did so, she passed the training grounds near the memorial stone, and saw Naruto and his team training. Actually, they weren't training. Naruto was yelling at Sasuke, Sakura was yelling at Naruto, Sasuke was yelling at them both, and Kakashi was trying to tell them to stop. Sakura noticed Hinata.

"If you'll excuse me Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, pest, I have to go talk to a friend." She said as she ran towards Hinata.

"Sure, that's fine. I was s'possed to dismiss you three about 20 minuets ago." Kakashi said.

"Then why didn't you?!" Naruto demanded.

"It's sorta hard to talk over you Naruto." Kakashi said. "Loud-mouth." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Naruto said.

"Heard what? I didn't say anything." Kakashi said in his usual slow drawl, taking out his book and flipping to the page he left off at.

"Don't try to act innocent sensei! I heard what you said! And you know it!"

"Haha, sure Naruto. Whatever you say." Kakashi said, making it obvious that he did know what Naruto meant, but wasn't going to let Naruto get the better of him. And the 'argument', if you will, continued like this with Sasuke leaving, all the while noting how he's stuck with the dumbest team ever. Hinata laughed to herself at what to her, seemed like the greatest team in the world. Her own being right up there with it.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura called as she ran up to Hinata.

"Oh, h-hi Sakura." Hinata said to her friend.

"Hey, you know how Naruto can be such a pest?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed.

"W-well, I-I really don't think that h-hes-" Hinata started to say, but Sakura cut her off.

"What I mean is, you know how he can sometimes, well, all the time open his mouth and talk without thinking?" Sakura asked.

"He can sometimes..."

"Well, I've asked Lady Tsunade to help him get over that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she'll try to help him be more of, a gentleman." Sakura reasoned.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Hinata said in a more confident tone.

"Don't worry! She says she's good with this sorta thing!" Sakura said to Hinata reassuringly.

"Oh Shizune! I'm terrible with this sorta thing!" Tsunade complained. "I can never turn the little pipsqueak into a gentleman! He's just so...so... immature!"

"That's true Lady Tsunade, but you still have to think of how Hianta feels." Shizune said.

"Oink oink!" Tonton agreed from Shizune's arms.

"But I have all this work to do..."

"Lady Tsunade! D-did you just admit to having to do work?!"

"Oiiiink?!"

"Yeah, so?" Tsunade said, turning away.

"Wait a minuets." Shizune began suspiciously. "What do you mean by that? You're not trying to use your work as an excuse for getting out of Naruto's training are you?"

"Uhhhhh..." Tsunade began to get nervous. Shizune sighed.

"I guess..." She began. "If I get some help I can do it." She said.

"That's great! You start tomorrow!" Tsunade laughed. "Oh, and by the way." She walked over to Shizune and whispered in her ear. "If you didn't volunteer I woulda' just used my position to make you do it." She walked pas her. "Good luck! I'm goin' out for a drink." Shizune just stood there, both her and Tonton dumbfounded.

Hinata lay in bed that night, eagerly awaiting 6 more days and nights to pass.

**That was chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome, especially constructive criticism! See you all later ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, now to chapter 2! I personally think this story is going to turn out great! I thank the people/person who reviewed. (There was only 1 review when I last checked). I chose before the time skip because, well, I hate the time-skip. The original is always best! I've already got the whole story planned out so it's smooth sailing from here! Thank you for reading!**

**Last time: Sakura announced to Hinata that she asked Tsunade to train him! But Tsunade lied that she was good with that sorta thing, when she's hopeless! Now it's up to Shizune and her 4 accomplices to prepare Naruto for the event that may change his life!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Okay." Shizune said to herself as she looked in the mirror that morning. "Todays the 1st day! I'll see what I can do." She walked out the door, and down to Ichiraku, where she had asked Naruto to meet her. Of course, Naruto was already there. "Hi Naruto!" She said happily. Naruto was too busy eating his ramen to notice. "Or not..." She said. Naruto finally noticed her after she sat down.

"Oh, Hi Shizune." Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles.

"_That boy can really put that stuff away..._" Shizune thought as she watched Naruto. He had a good 5 bowls until he was full.

"Oh could get the check for me Shizune? I'll pay you back some other time." Naruto said as he walked out rubbing his full belly.

"Sure!" She said. "_It can't be that much._" She thought. Until she saw the check. "Wha wha wha...that...b-boy's a bottomless pit." She said to herself as she walked out to find Naruto stretching.

"So what kind of training am I going to be doing?" Naruto asked. "Gramma Tsunade said it was 'special training'. Oh! Are you going to teach me Chidori?!" Naruto asked, becoming over excited.

"The what?" Shizune asked curiously.

"The Chidori!!! You know! Lighting Blade!" Naruto said, waving his arms around and making crackling noises with his mouth, trying to imitate it.

"Ummm...I may be wrong but isn't that Kakashi's technique?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah. But he can teach _Sasuke_. So why not me?! The rasengan is cool but I wanna learn anything Sasuke can learn!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"_This'll be waaay harder than I thought._" Shizune thought to herself. "_Naruto's really immature. And I doubt he'll want to do any of this unless Chidori or any kind of technique results from it. But maybe I'm under estimating him._"

"But anyway. Let's get right to this training! I had a big breakfast!" Naruto began.

"I noticed..." Shizune said, feeling how much lighter her wallet was.

"So I can take anything you throw at me!" He said, tightening his headband like he did every so often.

"You sure about that?" Shizune asked him.

"Yep! Anything! Anything at all! Believe it!"

"Okay then. Do you know what kind of training this even is?" Shizune asked.

"Ummmmm...no. Not exactly." Naruto said.

"It's for your date with Hinata."

"Wha-wha-wha-what?! How do you know about that?!"

"Sakura thought that you were a pest so she asked Lady Tsunade to train you to be not-a-pest!" Shizune began, talking a mile a minute. "So anyway Lady Tsunade said she couldn't do it so I had to and choose 4 other people to help me!" She said, breathing heavily after talking so much and so fast.

"Wat a minute, you mean this isn't ninja training?!" Naruto said.

"Uhhh...it's ninja training for the common every-day gentle-ninja?" Shizune tried to reason with him.

"Yeah right." Naruto said. "I can't believe this!"

"Please Naruto!" Shizune said. "If not for me then for Hinata!"

"Hmmm...fine I guess I'll try. But only for Hinata!"

"Thank you Naruto! You wont be sorry! I promise!" Shizune said.

"Who are the other people who're supposed to train me?" Naruto asked.

"Well." Shizune began. "Iruka because we thought he might be able to help you try some new things to help you get more acquainted with Hinata. After all, he was her former teacher."

"Alright! Iruka-sensei! Who else? Who else?"

"Guy. Because he may have some tips on being confident. Though I'm afraid he might overdo it." Shizune said, beginning to regret picking him as a choice. "Jiraiya. Because even though he's a bit of a pervert, he still knows how to be nice to women. And Kakashi for whatever else."

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Naruto said happily.

"I'll do my best to train you alone today. And each day, I'll get someone new help me."

"This'll be easy." Naruto said. "All I have to do is get through 6 days of training! I bet I can do it!" Naruto said smiling. Shizune smiled too.

"_Who knows? Maybe he can._" She thought.

-

**Meanwhile with Naruto's other soon-to-be trainers...**

"This should be easy! The boy has youth! Youth I tell you!" Guy sang as he danced around the room.

"Naruto can do it if he trys! I know he can!" Iruka said, trying to be optimistic.

"The boy's got talent! I'll teach him all I know! Whahahaha!" Jiraiya said happily.

"Somehow...I don't think that's a good thing." Kakashi said.

-

**Back with Naruto and Shizune...**

"Okay Naruto. I'll help with part 1 of your date, which is basically talking with Hinata and making her feel comfortable. I'll pretend to be Hinata." Shizune explained as they sat on a bench at the park. Shizune cleared her throught. "Naruto? How are you today?" She said. Naruto was silent for a moment, then said:

"You look nothing like Hinata. You don't sound like at all either." Naruto said bluntly.

"Does that matter?!" Shizune asked.

"Well it's not like I'm going on a date with you." Naruto said. Shizune sighed. Then she did the hand signs and used the transformation jutsu. And she became an exact replica of Hinata.

"Is this better?" She said in Hinata's voice.

"Sorta, but you gotta talk like her too! You know, with all the stuttering?" Shizune sighed in annoyance, then said.

"I-is this better?"

"Perfect!" Naruto said.

"Alright then." Shizune said. She looked at Naruto again. "N-Naruto. How are you today?"

"Great! I had this really awesome ramen today and-"

"No no no." Shizune said in her regular voice. "You say; 'yes I'm fine, how about you?' okay?"

"But that sounds so corny!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah? Well does this?" She cleared her throught again and regained Hinata's voice. "Naruto," She began. "I really like you and all, but you're just too much for me to handle. I'm sorry but I have to leave you." Naruto became serious.

"Okay, I'll do it. And work hard at it." Naruto agreed, not wanting to lose probably the only girl who loved him. He thought for a moment, then said: "I'm fine Hinata, thanks for asking. How're you?" Shizune clapped her hands.

"Excellent Naruto! Just perfect! Okay? Just do that!" Naruto smirked, proud of himself.

"Okay! Now what? Now what? Now what?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Ummm, I guess we could work on your eating habits. What do you like to eat?"

"Ummm, ramen... and...ramen?"

"Anything else _besides_ ramen?" Shizune asked.

"No. Not really."

"Well, I guess this is where Iruka would come in. Seeing as how hes know Hinata longer than I have. So! We'll call it a day?"

"But it's only been like, a half hour."

"W-well then...go practice!!! Bye!!!" Shizune ran off the the academy.

"Weirdo." Naruto said.

-

Hinata crossed another day off from her calender. "5 more days and nights." She said, smiling.

**Sorry I had to cut this one short. It'll be more interesting next time. Thanks for reading Naruto's New Training!**


End file.
